Twilight Caste
The Twilight Caste are the scholars, sorcerers, and craftsmen of the Unconquered Sun. In the First Age, the Copper Spiders were the creators of fantastic wonders and artifacts, as well as defenders that relied on cunning and magic. Overview Just as the evening sun holds back the coming night, the members of the Twilight Caste seek to enlighten the ignorant through all forms learning, scholarship and craft. During the First Age, the Copper Spiders were the greatest scholars, sorcerers and artisans in the Realm. They created the unparalleled wonders and artifacts that were the foundation of the First Age’s glory, and they used their magic and cunning to defend Creation from its enemies. During the Usurpation, the few members of the Twilight Caste who survived the initial betrayal spent their last days hiding their lore and artifacts from the traitorous Dragon-Blooded, so that the Solars might someday come into their power again. Now that the Solars have returned, the Children of Twilight have again become beacons of knowledge and learning. They now work—and fight—to rebuild the glory of the First Age in this era of chaos and corruption. In addition to crafting artifacts to destroy their enemies, they defend towns and cities with sword and mind, and they teach their skills to anyone willing to learn. The Unconquered Sun rarely chooses withered scholars who have poured the years of their life into the pages of dusty tomes. Instead, the Arrows of Heaven are scavengers, engineers, healers, detectives, thaumaturges and artisans who use their knowledge to accomplish impressive results. They possess not just a thirst for knowledge, but also a burning desire to use it. Anathema The Dragon-Blooded call the Twilight Caste the Unclean because they were said to make pacts with demons and spirits of darkness and use their powers to sacrifice others for their benefit. Anima Anima Banner The caste mark of the Twilight Caste Solars is a golden circle, filled in with gold on the top, but having only an empty ring as its bottom half. Their animas tend to the most spectacular colors, containing bright golds as well as bright and dark reds, purples and even blues. Anima Effects Solar Exalted of the Twilight Caste may channel Essence through their animas as a last-ditch protective act. If after damage has been rolled, a Twilight Exalt will lose health levels, she may instead spend five motes of Essence to strengthen her anima in an attempt to resist the attack. Subtract one health level from the damage for every dot of Essence she possesses. This effect can turn an otherwise deadly blow or reduce a weak attack to harmlessness. This effect comes into play automatically once the Solar spends 11-15 motes of Peripheral Essence. Caste Abilities Members of the Twilight Caste excel in the search for knowledge and in the application of that knowledge. They have a natural affinity for the Abilities of Craft, Investigation, Lore, Medicine and Occult. Other Associations The season of autumn, the colors of orange and black, the western direction, the element of wood, the New moon and the Maiden of Secrets Sobriquets Descending Suns, Children of Twilight, Solar Lightning, Copper Spiders, Arrows of Heaven, The Unclean (derogatory) Concepts Ambitious courtesan, blacksmith, child prodigy, cunning courtier, destitute student, educated merchant, elderly scholar, insightful tailor, optimistic young scavenger, powerful shaman, traveling healer, village wise woman, warrior-sage See Also Category:Exalted glossary